imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lapogne36
Lapogne36 competed from IAS 3 to IAS 5 with a very good track record, having reached the Grand Final in the first two of them. He was known to be not too talkative in his matches as his English is not so good, but he was also known to be quite a good sport, and not quit/complain when he was losing. An example of this was in the Grand Final of IAS 4, where he still continued even though Mr100PercentGamer had won 20 minutes beforehand and the other two competitors were no longer in the race. In IAS 4, he had the maximum amount of matches played in three Rounds of any IAS tournaments, including matches that were never uploaded. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 Lapogne was drawn in Group H. He defeated DessertMonkeyJK in a race to get all Summer Forest talismans in Spyro 2, and GamerLP1 in a race to 15 dragons in Spyro 1. Lapogne for whatever reason did not race DrShemp. In Round 2 Lapogne defeated Hester3001 in a Spyro 2 race to 100% Crystal Glacier. In the Quarter-Finals he defeated Nintendogen64 in a race to defeat 4 bosses in Spyro 1. The Semi-Finals saw Lapogne facing Crash41596. Lapogne lost in a race to reach Gnasty's World in Spyro 1. He managed to get back into the tournament, as there was a triple threat match in which Lapogne defeated both ZeppelinG1993 and Elvisman2000 in a race to 30 orbs in Spyro 2. In the Grand Final Lapogne came 4th losing to Ratchet5, Crash41596 and Mr100PercentGamer in a Spyro 3 race to defeat The Sorceress. Years later, however, Ratchet5 revealed that he gave Mr100PercentGamer a do-over after his original run would've only been good enough for 4th place, so Lapogne should really be classified 3rd for IAS 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 Lapogne was drawn in Group D, where he defeated Random8127 in a race to Barlow in R&C2, but lost to Manaidr in a race to Planet Rilgar in R&C1. He also beat CrystalFissure, but the match was never uploaded. With Random8127 beating Manaidr and CrystalFissure, and CrystalFissure being unable to race Manaidr, the group went to a triple threat, where Lapogne came 2nd, losing to Manaidr but beating Random8127 in a race to beat Chainblade and save Clank in R&C2, which was enough to progress to Round 2. In Round 2 Lapogne beat Tealgamemaster in a race to Umbris in R&C1. The Semi-Finals saw Lapogne lose to AuronSuper95 in a race to 13 gold bolts in R&C1. But, just like in IAS 3, Lapogne got back into the tournament via the second chance round where he beat ThaRixer in a race to get 10 Platinum Bolts in R&C2. In the Grand Final, Lapogne would almost definitely have come third, but after ScourgeandMephiles93's power got cut off and AuronSuper95 (who was beating Lapogne) quit, Lapogne gained second place. He lost to Mr100PercentGamer in a race to beat the game starting from Pokitaru in R&C1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Lapogne raced VideoGameRules645 in a race to beat the Crate Crush Tournament in Crash Bash. Lapogne lost, but still managed to get to Round 2, because Mr100PercentGamer quit, and Wradshan was active. In Round 2 Lapogne beat CrystalFissure in a race to get the Yellow gem in Crash 2. In the Quarter-Finals Lapogne faced Ratchet5 in a Crash 2 race to get 4 coloured gems and beat Tiny. Even though Lapogne was tipped to win, the exact opposite happened, meaning that he was out. Statictics Game Statistics Medals IAS3BronzeMedal.png|IAS 3 Bronze Medal IAS4SilverMedal.png|IAS 4 Silver Medal Category:Grand Finalists Category:Past Competitors Category:IAS Medalist Category:Competitors from Europe